KTX
by luckypark
Summary: Cerita pendek tentang 2 orang yang bertemu di kereta express. {CHANBAEK} ONESHOT!


KTX

This Story was Create by : Luckypark

.

.

.

% CHANBAEK STORY %

.

.

.

"Baekhyun cepat nanti kau tertinggal kereta"

"Ne eomma, tunggu sebentar"

Hari ini aku akan ada perjalanan ke Busan, sendiri saja untuk mengurus sesuatu disana. Aku berangkat pagi ini menggunakan KTX. Aku menaiki kereta lalu duduk di sebelah jendela, lalu tak lama ada seseorang datanh dan duduk di sampingku. Tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, aku saja harus mengangkat kepala dulu baru bisa melihat dia. Mungkin ia adalah pemain basket di lihat dari tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ia juga membawa bola basket.

Kereta jalan aku hanya diam melihat jendela tak banyak yang ku lakukan sampai seseorang di sebelah ku mendekati ku.

"Apa yang kau lihat di luar jendela?"

"Hah?" Aku bingung.

"Daritadi kau hanya melihat keluar jendela ku pikir ada yang menarik di luar sana ternyata hanya rumput" Dia berbicara, suaranya sungguh berat. Aku pikir ia om om 30 tahun yang memiliki muka seperti anak sekolah akhir.

"Oh..Tidak aku hanya melihat-lihat saja"

Lalu dia diam sebentar

"Kau mau kemana?" ia bertanya

"Busan"

"Sendiri saja?"

"Memang kau ada lihat aku dengan seseorang?"

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" ia menjawab lalu aku terkekeh.

"Jangan banyak bertanya kau itu seperti om-om, atau memang om-om?"

"Aku baru semester 4 kau bilang om-om?" ucap dia dengan wajah terkejut

"Kau serius? Kau pasti bohong. Aku yakin kau om-om tapi menyamar jadi anak sekolah" jawab ku sinis lalu ia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memperlihatkan kartu identitasnya di sekolah. Ternyata benar ia seorang mahasiswa.

"Kau masih yakin kalau aku om-om?"

"Tid..tidak" jawabku dengan malu.

"Nama ku Chanyeol, dan kau?" ia memberi tau namanya.

"Baekhyun"

"Oh jadi bocah ini namanya Baekhyun"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah?" jawabku dengan sinis lagi

"Kau. Memang sedari tadi aku berbicara dengan siapa selain kau?!"

"Kau cukup menyebalkan untuk ukuran orang yang baru ku kenal"

Lalu ia terkekeh. Ia mengeluarkan kantong kertas yang berisi sandwich

"Kau mau?" ia menawari ku.

"Tidak. Aku takut kau menaburi racun di situ"

Ia terkekeh lagi

"Kalau aku taburi racun ya paling kau hanya mati dengan mulut keluar busa" jawabnya santai

"Bodoh. Aku sayang nyawa" lalu ia tertawa

"Ambil lah aku tau kau belum sarapan lagipula tidak ada racunnya kok aku ini orang baik" omongnya sambil memberi sandwich ke hadapan ku, lalu aku memakannya.

Saat aku memakannya ia tiba-tiba membisikan sesuatu ke telinga ku.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika malam ini kau mau tidur dengan ku" bisikan santai darinya hingga membuat ku tersedak sandwich.

"Kau gila?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" Bodoh. Sungguh bodoh orang ini.

"Kau tidak seharusnya meniduri seorang bocah"

"Kau bilang kau bukan bocah berarti aku boleh meniduri mu" jawabnya lagi tapi aku tidak membalasnya. Aku kehabisan kata-kata. Bagaimana bisa aku bertemu dengan orang seperti dia?

Lalu kereta berhenti untuk transit sebentar. Ia pergi keluar entah kemana dan kembali dengan membawa susu strawberry.

"Badan sebesar ini kau minum susu strawberry?" jawabku sambil menahan tawa

"Ini bukan untuk ku bodoh. Ini untuk mu karna tersedak tadi dan belum minum sampai sekarang" jawabnya sambil memberi susu kepada ku

"Buat apa? Kenapa melakukan ini?"

"Ini cara supaya kau mau tidur dengan ku" lagi. Ia membahas ini lagi.

"Bodoh" jawabku singkat lalu diam menatap jendela.

Aku diam sampai kereta sampai di Busan, sedari tadi ia juga tertidur selama perjalanan. Lalu aku bangun dari duduk dan segera meninggalkan kereta tersebut. Sampai di depan stasiun aku bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol. Orang itu. Ia mendekati ku lalu diam. Aku hanya memperhatikan wajahnya saja tidak berbicara apapun sama seperti dia. Lalu ketika aku mau beranjak pergi ia menahan tangan ku dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kalau kau percaya takdir, suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi" bisik dia sambil memasukkan sesuatu ke kantong jaket ku.

Susu strawberry. Kesukaan ku.

.

.

% END %

.

.

.

Hai halo. Thank you ya sudah mau baca ff tijel ini haha kalo udah baca jangan lupa review okay. Luvluv -luckypark.


End file.
